La Apuesta que cambio mi Vida
by Akari Tan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, apuestan con Rock Lee a ver quien se acuesta primero con sus ex mejores amigas...Solo para ganarse un equipo ninja, pero sera que solo es por eso y porque de un dia para otro ellos las empezaron a ignorar?Amor,Odio,Amistad y LEMON...


HOLA!

traje un nuevo FIC...si ya se aun tengo uno pendiente pero no podia sacar este de mi loca cabeza

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Y que me dejen reviews para continuarlo y si no les gusto dejenme reviews dde todos modos :D

n.n

* * *

><p>LA APUESTA QUE CAMBIO MI VIDA<p>

* * *

><p>Sintió la luz de la ventana en su cara, froto sus ojos y los abrió dejando ver dos azules marino, sintió peso de un lado de su cama y ni siquiera se molesto en ver, porqué ya sabia con que se hiba a encontrar…..otra vez se acostó con una chica, y es que no podía evitarlo , las mujeres le provocaban un sentimiento de deseo que no podía controlar, y porque no decirlo él también era un buen partido para una chica ; ojos azules , piel bronceada , sus marcas en la cara , el pelo rubio amarillento y lo que toda chica gustaba un alto y musculoso cuerpo. Se levanto de la cama no llevaba camisa solo sus boxers, se estiro un poco y entro al baño de su habitación cerrando la puerta. Abrió el agua de la ducha y espero a que se calentara.<p>

Estúpido calentador de agua – dijo el viendo que el agua tardaba en calentarse y es que en la escuela el calentador del agua de su habitación era una porquería. Como todo alumno en la secundaria Konoha tiene que vivir en la escuela ya que queda fuera de la ciudad, mas o menos en medio de un bosque, el prácticamente vivió toda su vida en esa escuela.

Demasiado tiempo creo yo – susurro el rubio tocando el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente tibia, se quito los boxers y se dio una ducha – suerte que es domingo por la mañana

Salió de la ducha con solo una toalla y fue a buscar una ropa cuando vio a la rubia sentada en la cama con toda su ropa de ayer, la chica lo miraba muy seriamente y el solo la ignoro buscando su ropa en el cajón al lado de su cama .La chica solo lo miraba con furia su cabello rubio y sus ojos eran negros , tenia pecas en la cara y vestía un sweater ajustado con una falda unos tacones altos.

Que? – dijo Naruto al sentir la mirada de la chica encima suyo

Nada de "Que" Naru-kun , recuerda que tu me prometiste que seria tu novia ayer antes de tener relaciones contigo - dijo ella con un tono de voz odioso para naruto , el dejo caer la toalla oyendo un pequeño grito detrás de él y rodo los ojos - no seas tan atrevido Naru-kun….ya tendremos tiempo para eso

Pero el la ignoro y se puso otros boxers unos jeans que se los bajo un poco dejando ver el principio de estos , una camisa naranja que decía WILD BOY en blanco , unos zapatos negros y una gorra. Se vio en el gran espejo que tenia al frente se bajo un poco mas dejando ver sus boxers un poco mas , le gustaba usar ese estilo , se miro un poco mas parecía un rapero ….Y para que mentir amaba el rap es mas le gustaba cada tipo de musica , no ere ese tipo de idiota que nada mas se apegaba a un estilo nada mas….Si que parecía uno de esos raperos , sonrió zorrunamente a toda chica le gustaba como se vestía ; el no sabia por qué pero cada vez que lo llevaba todas volteaban a verlo….le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Naru me estas oyendo – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama bruscamente y agarrando al rubio por el hombro, haciendo que este rodara los ojos cansado. La aparto sin decir una palabra

Mira Chelsea– dijo el cansado metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – yo no recuerdo nada de anoche …

Mi nombre es Jennifer y a mi no me puedes engañar Naruto, yo se que tu lo dijiste para que nada mas tuviéramos relaciones pero yo gano esta vez – dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad – no soy como las otras zorras con las que te acuestas…ahora tendrás que ser mi novio

Pero el ojiazul empezó a reír – yo – dijo el auto señalándose – tu novio – y siguió riendo – ni loco , eres muy zorra para mi gusto – la rubia lo miro con asco – chicas como tu no son mas que basura que solo sirven para ser usadas- hizo una pausa – además , TODOS te vieron a ti besándome ayer en el baile del cumpleaños de la directora , haci que no hay pruebas y yo me voy de aquí – dijo el empujándola fuera de su habitación dejándola en el pasillo , cerro la puerta y se fue caminando dejando a una rubia con los ojos llorosos , el sonrió para sus adentros creo que la parte que mas le gustaba era cuando las hacia sentir que son solo unas zorras. Él andaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio a la peli azul y chocaron.

Naruto pudo sentir a la pequeña chica arriba de él , bueno no era tan pequeña no debía medir mas de su hombro sintió como en un movimiento desesperado en levantarse ella le rozo el vientre , haciendo que el rubio reaccionara levantándose también y la vio pensado encontrar a una de esas estúpidas fans …pero no, allí esta Hinata Hyuga la prima de Neji Hyuga uno de sus mejores amigos ; era una chica prohibida ….eso quería decir que si alguno de ellos la tocaba o hacia algo con ella ,estabas muerto. Además de ser 2 años menor que el , pero dios! Como una chica de 15 puede tener ese cuerpo de….de Diosa.

_No seas estúpido naruto –_pensó para si mismo, notando que la ojo perla recogía sus cosas apurada y alago sonrojada haciendo que su pelo azul recogido en dos colitas altas se moviera , el sonrió con malicia….la chica si estaba buena, esos pechos que se escondían detrás de ese ancho suéter que decía I LOVE COCKIES con unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos abiertos al frente….era su clase de chica lastima que tuvo que dejarle de hablar , si ellos solían ser amigos y ahora que lo recordaba ella solía estar enamorada de el .

Perdón Uzumaki-san – el rubio Gruño ese era otra cosa que odiaba , ella ya no lo llamaba como solía hacer .Vio como ella se levantaba y lo ayudo a el.

Esta bien Hinata-chan , fue mi culpa – dijo el amablemente , algo que le extraño un poco….desde hace un tiempo que no se comportaba así. La chica le sonrió sonrojada y se fue caminando hacia el dormitorio de las chicas…el suspiro – es de mi tipo….pero esta prohibida y ademas aun esta "eso"

Por que tenia que pensar en eso en ese momento , ya habia quedado en el pasado verdad? pero porque le seguia molestando.

El camino por el pasillo hacia el salón de juegos para los chicos, un lugar en donde principalmente se reunían los de ultimo año. Abrio la puerta y se encontró con Neji Hyuga , un peli castaño recogido en una coleta con ojos perlas vestía el uniforme del equipo de básquetbol , buen cuerpo y jugaba pool con Sasuke Uchiha su mejor amigo, pelo azabache como sus ojos tenia una camisa negra que decía DON'T MESS WITH ME ,B*TCH en azul y unos pesqueros de cuadros con unos zapatos deportivos , buen cuerpo y como él le gustaba jugar con las chicas; pero antes solia ser amigo de Amina Kizo una peli blanca , a la que el consideraba "plana" no tenia nada pero su personalidad la ayudaba un poco….pero desde que sus padres murieron cuando era una niña muy pequeña y la familia Hyuga la adoptara al ser una amiga de Hinata de toda la vida , ellos se distanciaron y le dejaron de hablar a ellas….Hinata la consideraba a ella como una hermana , despues de ellos dos estaban Shikamaru un peli negro con una coleta como piña y llevaba una camisa de cuello con unos Jeans ajustados un poco y unas sandalias ninja , Rock lee un chico de cejas grandes cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y llevaba su traje ninja y Choji un gordito que llevaba una gorra que decía FAT BUT PROUD sin camisa y con solo unos shorts largos sueltos jugando CALL OF DUTTY en XBOX , después estaba Sai un chico pelo negro con tez muy blanca vestido con un y traje el cual era el uniforme de los matematletas andaba leyendo un libro de ALGEBRA al lado de él estaban Kankuro y Gaara sentados jugando póker.

Naruto entro agarro un refresco y se sentó en uno de los muebles saco su I POD ,mientras tomaba el refresco empezó a quedarse dormido .Soñaba que Hina y el seguían siendo amigos , él no era mujeriego , después se volvía su novio, el la besaba desesperadamente ….mientras se besaban él le quita la ropa y ella a el , y sentía el cuerpo de Hinata era suave olía a...naruto olfateo el ambiente , si olía a….

MALDITOS! – gritaba naruto al ver que sus amigos le habían puesto crema chantillí en la cara, vio a Sasuke con la botella en la mano riendo como todos los que se hacían llamar "amigos"

Me pregunto que dirían las chicas que te adoran; al verte así ,DOBE! – Dijo el Uchiha con burla , naruto corrió al baño….y gruño.

Te Gusta tu nuevo look naruto – le grito con burla Rock lee , la cara del rubio tenia una nariz gigante como un payaso , hecha de la crema , un afro enorme , su boca estaba llena de crema por afuera y se veía como la de un payaso….no! TODO EL PARECIA UN PAYASO; Y EL ODIA A LOS PAYASOS . Se lavo la cara , y vio su camisa…

OH NO! – grito el ojo azul con rabia , su camisa nueva arruinada por maldita crema – SASUKE-TEME MORIRAS

Pero cuando salió sus amigos no estaban, tanto se había tardado?, y se encontró solo una nota en la mesa que decía:

* * *

><p><em>QUERIDO DOBE….<em>

_Fuimos a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de Shikamaru y Temari…recuerda que es a las 10 de la noche en el salón de fiestas de la escuela….NO DESTRUYAS NADA HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS!. Envía las invitaciones a todos exepto a Temari…ES SORPRESA! Haci que no seas idiota y hazlo bien._

_PD:NO SE LAS ENVIES a Hinata y a Amina , Neji ya lo hizo_

_PDD:Dile a TSunade –sama hacerca de la fiesta y procura no hacerla enfadar _

_PDDD: LIMPIA el salón de fiestas_

_SASUKE.._

* * *

><p>Sasuke- teme , que cree que soy una sirvienta – susurro el oji azul para si mismo y vio que habia algo mas – Hay mas , ese es la letra de Neji<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y OTRA COSA : acuérdate de usar ropa adecuada Naruto! No hagas como el año pasado que usastes los pantalones muy abajo , no quiero que mi prima y Amina te vean asi NEJI…<em>

* * *

><p>Con que eso – el sonrió para si mismo , sabia que le había dicho lo mismo a Sasuke ya que ambos fueron lo que hicieron eso el año pasado , aun se acordaba de eso….le dio mucha risa la cara de todos cuando lo vieron vestidos de esa manera ;el bien sabe que el teme no lo hiba a hacer , pero el era otra historia ….<p>

Esto será divertido – dijo el saliendo del salón

* * *

><p>Naruto – kun – susurro Hinata para si misma , andaba sentada en el salón de las chicas , viendo como Sakura e Ino peleaban por la ropa que iban a usar esta noche<p>

NO yo usare este!FRENTONA – grito Ino una rubia oji azul jalando la camisa que decía I'M DELICIOUS hacia ella , nada mas llevaba una toalla amarrada

YO LA USARE CERDA – grito Sakura , tenia el pelo rosado y los ojos verdes , ella también llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo. Ambas se preparaban para la fiesta sorpresa y se peleaban por lo que iban a usar

Sakura , Ino no peleen desnudas – dijo Ten Ten una chica de moñitos cada lado , pelo marrón claro vestida con un top rosado y unos jeans ajustados con botas, haciendo que ambas la miraran con cara acecina – bien bien cálmense , tienen esa camisa o esta

Ten Ten les mostro una camisa que tenia PEACE LOVE NINJA , ambas se miraron y tomaron al mismo tiempo.

DAMELA –gritaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con rabia – DEJA DE COPIARME CERDA/FRENTONA….CALLATE – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Hinata suspiro , aun pensaba en el oji azul hace tiempo que no se veian , mas o menos desde que empezaron la secundaria y desde que naruto se empezó a acostar con otras chicas .Se habia vuelto muy guapo…se sonrojo ante eso , ahora era alto , su cabello habia crecido y sus brazos….se preguntaba si se sentían igual de musculosos que ella imaginaba

Hinata – dijo Ten ten sacándola de sus pensamientos, vio hacia donde estaba ella y la chica sonreía pícaramente – pensando en chicos mayores

Hinata se sonrojo , y Ten Ten carcajeo….Neji tenia razón con respecto a su prima , y es que ella al ser la menor de su grupo era algo tímida , además de Amina Kizo, una peliblanca de la misma edad de Hinata ellas dos eran amigas desde siempre, no por nada vivian en la misma casa. Ellas dos eran menores que ellas pero eran muy buenas amigas.

Sakura – dijo Ten Ten interrumpiendo la discusión de las chicas , las cuales ya espanaron a las demás chicas que estaban allí – cuantos años tienes?

16 porque? – dijo la Haruno halando la camisa

Es que Hina y Mina – chan son las menores del grupo - todas la miraron – y ellas no han tenido novio aun

De repente entro Amina a la sala con su traje ninja – alguien dijo mi nombre – dijo ella sonriente – bien, quien fue la maldita quien estaba hablando mal de mi? – dijo ella mas rabiosa, a todas se les cayo una gotita en la cabeza….sabían que la peli blanca era bipolar . Sus ojos azules claros recorrieron la sala – y bien?...donde esta mi abrazo?

Hinata fue y abrazo a su amiga , esta solo la "estrangulo" abrazándola – M-mina-chan duele – y la chica la soltó sonriente , la Hyuga vio a sus ojos; mina tenia unos ojos como los de los gatos no por nada era reconocida por su Jutsu de transformación de tigre .

Oi hacerca de una fiesta sorpresa – dijo ella sentándose agarrando unas papitas del plato que estaba en la mesa .Sus habilidades de gato la dejaban oir a metros de distancia

Si Naruto vino y nos dijo que era sorpresa para Temari ,pobre idiota; Sasuke – kun y los otros le dejan el trabajo difícil – dijo la peli rosada , mina le tiro una papita en la cara haciendo que la pelo chicle se enfureciera – Cual es tu problema Gata?

Mina se levanto – Mejo cállate pelo-chicle-machita , nadie te quiere oir! – Todos sabian la rivalidad que tenían ambas pero esta era diferente a la de Ino y Sakura, esta era por que una odiaba a Sasuke y la otra lo amaba.

Ya basta chicas – dijo Ten Ten –Mina, Temari y tu fueron de misión a la tierra de las olas cierto – la nombrada asintió – aun nos da tiempo para vestirnos y acomodar todo antes de que ella venga.

Bien – dijeron ambas sentándose

Que hora es? – pregunto Hinata , cambiando de tema

Las 7 – dijo Temari que habia entrado a la sala provocando un silencio sepulcral – que? Sakura , Ino que hacen medio desnudas?

Bueno...- dijeron ambas nombradas

Tema-chan – dijo Mina sonriendo, se levanto y miro a su amiga – que tal si vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre

Pero yo no y porque?….- la rubia no termino por que la chica gata la saco de la habitación - apúrense que no tendrán mucho tiempo

Dijo ella antes de salir – Bipolar – grito Sakura sonriente , después que ella saliera

Pero la puerta se abrió y una lata salio volando hacia la cabeza de la pelo chicle dándole en la frente haciendo que Ino se desplomara en risas.

De donde demonios saca esas cosas – dijo la rosada sobándose la cabeza

– esa chica me cae cada vez mejor – dijo la Yamanaka entre risas. Las otras solo se fueron a cambiar y Hinata aun se seguía preguntando porque Naruto no le hablo cuando vino a decirles acerca de la fiesta.

Y no podía sacar de su mente al alto y guapo rubio en el que se habia convertido naruto , si antes le gustaba ahora estaba encantada, pero había algo en la personalidad del rubio que habia cambiado . Se metio en su habitación y saco su ropa…ya tendría tiempo para ver a su ex mejor amigo

* * *

><p>EN EL SALON DE FIESTAS<p>

* * *

><p>AL FIN – dijo el rubio quien apenas terminaba de limpiar el salón. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada , usaba unos pesqueros negros y unas sandalias algo rotas – desgraciados….y se hacen llamar mis amigos….si son mis amigos, solo cuando tengo un paquete de gomitas.<p>

Naruto-kun? – dijo una voz suave que lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y allí estaba Hinata con un pequeño short y una camisa de manga larga – necesitas ayuda

Naruto volteo nervioso….espera nervioso, desde cuando el se sentía nervioso... la ultima vez que se sintió nervioso fue en su primera vez y nada mas – no hace falta Hinata-chan ya termine

Dijo el sin si quiera mirarle a la cara , recogió los productos de limpieza y le dedico una mirada rapida alli estaba la chica parada mirando para el suelo.

B-bien nada mas quería estar segura – ella se fue y cerro la puerta del salón , dejando a un naruto mirando por donde se habia ido

Idiota- se dijo el mismo

* * *

><p>A LAS 10 , EN LA FIESTA<p>

Vamos Temari , apurate – dijo Ino jalando a la rubia quien tenia los ojos y Ten Ten la ayudaban mientras Amina y Hinata las seguían con una gotita en la cabeza.

Hinata se dedico una mirada, no estaba tan bonita como sus amigas .Tenia un sweater rosado que tenia un osito de peluche , una falda larga que le llegaba a las rodillas , y unos zapatos abiertos, además que su cabello andaba recogido en una cola alta con unos lasitos rojos a cada lado; se vistió como se vestía TODOS los días….es que no tenia nada especial para las fiestas, ya que a ella no le gustaban las fiestas, solo venia por que era la fiesta de aniversario de una de sus mejores cambio sus amigas iban mas vestidas para la ocasión, Amina hiba con un jean y una camisa sin mangas debajo de otra camisa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, con unas botas….se veía hermosa, ya normalmente ella iba siempre con su ropa ninja, su cabello blanco largo tenia unas mechas azules y andaba recogido en una coleta alta al igual queella, Sakura llevaba un top que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una falda con unas medias y botas , su cabello tenia unas cinta roja ; al lado de ella estaban Ino y Ten Ten que llevaba unos shorts , Ten Ten tenia un sweater de cuello con un símbolo pequeño a la izquierda , Ino usaba una camisa que decía I'M DELICIOUS la misma por la que Sakura y ella se estaban peleando , ella sonriente empujaba a Temari dentro de la sala , la rubia llevaba sus cuatro coletas ,unos jeans y una camisa de rayas sin mangas.

Temari se destapo los ojos y no vio nada todo estaba oscuro – chicas que clase de broma es…

SORPRESA! – las luces se prendieron y salieron todos de su escondite, un gran cartel que decía FELIZ ANIVERSARIO colgaba del techo , habia mesas y sillas , todo estaba decorado con corazones y estrellitas. La Sabaku no estaba en shock …. Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Feliz aniversario ,amor – le dijo Shikamaru apareciendo con un traje , sonriéndole como nunca habia hecho .La chica corrió y lo abrazo , luego se besaron. Todos sonreían ; Hinata veía a los dos enamorados abrazados en el centro del gran salón ….como quisiera tener un novio asi.

Hina-chan – dijo la peliblanca sonriéndole –Vamos a comer cosas

A Hinata se le resbalo una gota,la manera en que su amiga decía las cosas era única la Kizo la jalo , hacia la mesa de comida; ambas empezaron a comer

Con que comiendo – dijo Neji a espaldas de ambas

Neji-nissan – dijeron ambas abrazando al Hyuga , y el les sonrió….ambas eran tan parecidas pero tan diferentes .El oji perla dirigió su mirada al la entrada y suspiro apartando a las chicas.

Malditos – susurro por lo bajo

OI! – grito una voz , todos en el salón voltearon y allí estaban naruto y Sasuke . Vestidos de la manera mas…sexy?.Pantalones dejando ver sus boxers , una camisas que dejaban ver sus musculos y el pelo de ambos alborotado dando un toque , que levanto a toda chica en el salón

No se como me convencistes Dobe – le dijo Sasuke a naruto , y el dirigio su mirada azabache hacia una chica en el salón…Amina Kizo?...si , esa era la peliblanca; ella era la única que tiene ese pelo blanco. Y la pequeña si que había crecido , y naruto decía que no tenia nada de delantera…estaba loco o que? La chica se veía hermosa…espera …..hermosa?, no el no podía decir eso; el era Sasuke Uchiha y una chica como esa no se merecia tanto alago…su orgullo no se lo permitía – pero tal vez no fue mala idea

Naruto miro a su amigo , extrañado. Y dirigio su mirada a donde estaba mirando –Amina Kizo – dijo el , el Uchiha solo camino hacia adentro del salón y el rubio lo siguió .Ambos pasaron al lado de Hinata y Amina, ellos ni las miraron.

Uchiha – susurro la peli blanca con rabia, LO ODIABA…era un asco un cerdo .Desde que el dejo de ser su amigo lo odiaba; odiaba como quería llamar la atención y como se creía que era el mas…el mas…SEXY. – Idiota

Pero Sasuke la ignoro , sabia que la chica lo odiaba mucho; es mas el era la única chica en todo el colegio que lo dirigio una mirada a el oji azul a su lado , y luego a la Hyuga….ella se veía furioza con naruto –_maldicion–_penso el peli negro , que se sentía horrible consigo mismo , aunque su ego lo controlara, el sabia muy bien que ellos las estaban haciendo sentir mal y lo peor es que la razón no es porque Neji los haya amenazado…no porque si fuera por eso , siguieran siendo amigos o tal vez algo mas , razón era algo mucho mas profundo, era algo mucho mas le dedico una mirada mas a la Hyuga quien andaba con los puños cerrados y la cabeza baja…bufo…pero detrás de ese bufido había algo de tristeza

Hinata estaba harta…si harta de que el rubio la ignorase creyéndose no se quien; a la única que le hacia eso era a ELLA! Y si le hablaba parecía que…que…que la odiaba miro a su amiga, ella sentía lo mismo; desde el dia que ellos dijeron que no podían ser amigos….ella se sintieron un resentimiento interior, mas Mina que ella, ella pensaba que habia una razón mas fuerte que Neji…que ilusa no?…pero ahora que si entendía a su amiga , no lo odiaba por ser un idiota con las mujeres lo odiaba por que en vez de decirles la verdad…algo como que eran odiosas o que eran muy pequeñas para ellos. Solo las empezaron a ignorar como si nunca se hubieran conocido….después de esa misión que tuvieron en el país Negro...nada volvió a ser como antes.

La fiesta transcurrió como si nada, la gente bailaba en la pista se oia una canción lenta .Mina y Hinata conversaban, ellas eran las únicas a la que los chicos no invitaban a que sus otras amigas lo hacian la peli azul miro como su amiga estaba viendo a el Uchiha de reojo, ella se limito a ver al rubio y se volvió hacia su amiga.

Mina – hablo ella – Tu crees que…ellos siempre nos odiaron

Amina pensó lo que su amiga le habia dicho – probablemente- le contesto, la canción lenta habia termninado .Y el Uzumaki se separo de la chica con la que estaba bailando, miro hacia Hinata que estaba riendo con Mina extrañaba cuando la fastidiaba….pero porque no se atrevia a hablarle? , despues de todo no puede pasar nada malo ya habían pasado 4 años desde lo ocurrido en el Pais negro verdad?

Se sento con sus amigos , vio como Sasuke y Rock lee conversaban , se reian y luego el Uchiha se puso serio , algo le dijo Rock lee que lo puso de esa manera.

Oi Teme porque esa cara – le pregunto Naruto Sonriente sentándose en la mesa

Rock Lee quiere hacer una apuesta – le contesto – y si nosotros ganamos nos dara un equipo Ninja de alto rango que consiquio

El rubio miro a Rock lee que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente – entonces cual es el reto , yo necesito el equipo Ninja para el examen Shinobi - dijo Naruto , el examen será dentro de unos meses y un equipo de alto rango lo ayudara para pasar el examen…despues de todo si quiere ser Hokague necesita entranmiento y un buen equipo.

Ese es el problema – hablo Sasuke , atrayendo la atención del oji azul – para obtener el equipo …tenemos que acostarnos con Hinata y Amina

A naruto se le congelo la sangre – Q-que?

Tengo tres equipos , y estos no se consiguen en todos lados…solo algunos lo puedenmi sensei me regalo algunos .Y pensé que seria bueno dárselo a ustedes, pero no será tan fácil….si los quieren tendrán que hacerlo con ellas – Rock lee sonrio

Y cual es el propósito de eso?...Nos puedes dar algo mas difícil que eso – dijo Sasuke intentando convencerlo

No no lo creo…me parece que lo mas difícil es esto – El chico con las ceja gigantess , se inclino hacia ellos - o no quieren consegir el alto rango...recuerden que los que tienen el equipo ninja tienen mas probabilidades de consegir ser ANBU...- miro a Naruto - o Hokague

Bien – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke... no podría ser tan difícil, ellas solian estar enamoradas de ellos; además esos equipos ninjan eran elemntales…Si querias conseguir un alto rango , esos te ayudarían

Perfecto , trato echo – lee estrecho su mano con las de los chicos se lenvanto de la mesa , sus razones eran diferentes a las que el dijo….Desde que sus amigos se separaron de ellas, actuaban de la peor manera haci que sin decirle a nadie hizo este plan para traer al Sasuke y al naruto de antes- ahora perderé dos de mis mejores equipos ninja , pero bueno todo por mis amigos

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto se miraban preocupados.Y le dirigieron una mirada a las chicas….esto no podía ser tan difícil o si?


End file.
